marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skabgagg (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Very little is known of Skabgagg's back story, but it's known that, unlike most dragons, he doesn't like to kill or torment humans, much to the chagrin of his father. He later went to live in a cave closer to a viking village in Faroe Island, feeding himself with whales. One night in 894, Thor, answering for prayers of the village about the creatures that are eating their dogs, come across Skabgagg and asked for his help to find the culprits of that. Skabgagg agreed to help Thor, and they later found out the culprits of the attacks occurring in the village: A group of Rock Trolls who they proceeded to defeat and kill in combat. culprits Skabgagg and Thor celebrated that night by drinking until both fainted. in the next day, the She-Vikings of the village encountered Thor and Skabgagg, and after some misunderstanding (the She-Vikings believing that Skabgagg was the monster that killed their dogs, both Thor and Skabgagg having temporarily lost their memories due to hangover and etc) soon explained what happened last night, and after they verified the trolls corpses of the last night, They proceeded to have another celebration, with Skabgagg forming friendship with Tor in the process. Unfortunately, after returning to his father's home, Skabgagg's father scolded his son for becoming friends with humans, and after an argument with his son, Skabgagg's Father disowned and banished his son, letting a depressed Skabgagg to come into the village, demanding a party to easy his pain, but Skabgagg became dangerously drunk in the process and unwittingly threatened the village's existence. The village then prayed to Thor's help, and when he come, Halldora Grimkildottir asked him to deal with Skabgagg before they are forced to kill him, but attempts to reason with Skabgagg were futile due to is intoxication, leading him to accidentally kill a village women. Thor attempted to talk Skabgagg out of his drunken rampage one last time, but Skabgagg, still extremely drunk and tired of people telling him what he was "supposed" to do, attacked Thor, forcing the thunder god to kill him in self-defense. Despite Halldora's best attempts to cheer Thor for saving the village, Thor was too depresed to even drink for killing a friend and later cremated Skabgagg's corpse to honor is death. | Powers = Skabgagg seems to possess the conventional abilities that a dragon of his age and health would have like: Superhuman Durability: Skabgagg was strong enough to withstand ramming into several trees and punches from Thor, while only getting dizzy. He withstood an Asgardian axe into his face with nothing but a superficial injury. Superhuman Stamina: Skabgagg was capable of fighting a whole army of rock trolls and still is capable of celebrating the rest of the night with Thor until both got extremely drunk. And even after being heavily intoxicated, Skabgagg still had enough strength and determination to pick a fight with Thor, though that decision costed his life. Flight: Thanks to his bat-like wing, Skabgagg was capable of flying across countries. Fire-breathing: Skabgagg was capable of completely incinerating several rock trolls in a single blast. | Abilities = Skabgagg was a skilled fighter, being able to help Thor in a battle with a large group of trolls, and later fought Thor himself, despite being drunk. He was also very laidback for a dragon, celebrating victory with beings of other species like humans and Asgardians with little issue, despite the social stigma. | Strength = Superhuman Strength: Skabgagg's exact amount of strength is unknown, but he managed to kill several rock trolls with Thor, accidentally kill a human being within his forepaw and he managed to tear down several trees after ramming into them while drunk. He does mention to feed on whales once and a while, and gave his location, is most likely Long-finned pilot whale, meaning that he can lift well over 3 tons. | Weaknesses = Alcoholism: Skabgagg has the habit of drinking more than he needs due to the tenuous relationship that he has with his father, which worsened due to his newfound friendship with the She-Vikings and Thor, letting him to become drunken very often. He can become very clumsy and violent in this state, making him a danger to whoever is close to him at such state, despite not wanting to harm anyone. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alcoholism